The Road Not Taken
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: Jo says yes to Laurie's proposal for all the wrong reasons; Falling in love with your best friend is the hardest thing she will ever have to do. Jo/Laurie
1. Proposal Revisisted

For All the Wrong Reasons

_A/N Okay so this is my first Little Women fan fiction but I thought I would give it try. I hope all those Laurie/Jo fans will read and let me know what they think. This takes place that fateful day of Laurie's proposal. I'm basing this off of the movie as I have never read the book. I'm messing with the timeline a bit and Beth has passed away by now and Meg is married but Amy has not left for Europe. This is simply the first chapter of I hope to be many more. Enjoy! Let me know if I should continue._

_**The Road Not Taken**_

**Chapter One: Proposal Revisited**

"Can you just see us; bashing around London together?" He asked with that smile that always warmed her heart.

She shook her head seeing a future where she looked so inadequate. Why couldn't he see what she saw? "I'm not fashionable enough for London. Oh Teddy you need someone refined and poised." She began.

Reaching out he took her face within his palms making her look up into dark brown eyes full of what she had never known before to be complete and unconditional love. "I want you." He whispered almost soft enough to be a whisper.

The words were so simple and yet so beautiful. She could never write a romance scene like this. She felt the tears come to her eyes at his admission. "Please… please don't ask me." She remarked feeling her breath slightly hitch. She couldn't bare the thought of him asking because God knew that she would not be able to deny him.

He searched her eyes feeling the only future he had ever seen for himself slipping away. She would not have him. She did not want him. How could he have misread all the signs? How could he have imagined her feelings for him?

Staring for a moment he saw the tears shining brightly in her chocolate orbs and watched her look away for just a moment the way she did when there was something more… something else that she dared not say. It was rare that she held her tongue but he knew her well enough to know that it was more than just a simple refusal. She was afraid… afraid of what was the question.

They remained silent her watching him as he read her like an open book. She could feel his eyes searching hers. Feel him looking into her and seeing all that she could not say. His thumbs brushing over her warm flushed cheeks he said nothing for moments on end.

The sound of nature seemed to become distant as he seemed to wait and yet it was he who she waited for to speak.

"I will not crush your dreams Jo. Becoming my wife will not mean that becoming a writer must come second. I can give you both." He remarked steadily not allowing her to look away. He felt her tense slightly knowing that he had read her thoughts accurately.

"I have… I have plans Teddy…"

"I know." He remarked. "I, who have become your dearest friend… do you think that I would ever try to take them away from you? I want nothing more than to help you. I know that I can." He stated. He saw her begin to shake her head as if not believing. "I can give this to you if you will let me, a home, security for your family, opportunities for your writing…" He listed off.

Tears were on her cheeks now. "Your heart," She whispered and saw him stop for a moment. There was no doubt that he would give that to her… he had given that to her since the moment they first met.

"And what would I give you?" She asked. "I care for you Teddy. I do. You are my dearest friend. You understand me better… better than almost anyone. But to feel that way… I don't know…"

"You will give me laughter in the morning. You will give me someone to quarrel with at night. We will have adventures in London Square and fights about absolutely nothing at all. You will give me your never ending company and a life of surprises Jo. Oh my dear sweet Jo… I do love you but if you are not ready for that then we shall be the best of friends and that is enough for me for I cannot imagine living my whole life with anyone else but you. And maybe someday you will come to feel for me what I have felt for you since the very start."

"And if I can't?" She asked him. "Oh Teddy you deserve… passion, happiness, someone that will take care of you long after youth has left us." She remarked.

"When have I had more passion then when I argue with you? What has ever given me more joy then when I'm spending my afternoons in your company? And who would take care of me better than my most loyal friend?" He asked.

"Oh Teddy… we are both so stubborn and we haven't even grown out of our youth."

"Then who better to grow old with and more stubborn than the person who knows you best?" He smiled seeing her relent. "Besides, would you rather be an old spinster with nothing but your cats to keep you?" He chuckled softly as she swatted him in the shoulder. The humor lightened the mood if only for a moment and he sighed deeply. "Let me keep you Josephine." He whispered letting his forehead come to rest on hers and closing his eyes if just for a moment and inhaling her ever present scent.

She felt his weight as he leaned into her. She watched the emotions run across his face. There they stood in the mid afternoon sun together. They had done it many times but never quite like this. His heart, his future were in her hands… Looking up she felt as if this was the first time that she had truly looked at Teddy… her dear sweet Teddy. Her very best friend was proposing marriage without the promise of requited love. How could she say yes when there were so many uncertain things circling about them? She opened her mouth ready to deny him and found that she simply couldn't.

Looking up into his face she realized for the first time that she simply could not deny him. Not this. He needed her. He needed her in his life, in this way. How could she turn her back on her friend? This wasn't about romance or obligation but simply one friend in need of the other. And in all truth perhaps she needed him too. Beth was gone, Meg newly married. Amy had been begging to go to Paris and with her golden locks and ever present poise it was merely a matter of time before it happened. Her mother wasn't the same and in all truth the house had stopped being a home for months. She hadn't put on a performance since the night she lost her sister and she had been lonelier than she had ever known. The decision was already made. She needed him.

"You must allow me to stay up as late as I like to write at night." She remarked suddenly.

His eyes opened immediately and he stared at her. "I will buy extra candles." He stated.

"And you must not get angry with me if I should burn a roast a night or two as I am not very adequate in the kitchen."

"I don't very much like roast anyhow." The smile was growing wider with each passing moment.

"And we must come back here to visit my family or they must come see us at least once a month." She listed off resolutely.

"As many times as you would like." He whispered staring into her.

She smiled even with all her doubts. "And you? What would you demand of me Laurie?" She asked.

Reaching out he brushed the wild tendrils of her hair behind her ear staring into her open face waiting for him. "No demand… just a request. When the day comes that your feelings for me change and you return my affections in full I only ask that you tell me because I believe that they will someday. I believe in my heart that there will come a day that you will come to live for me the way I live for you." He remarked softly seeing the doubts in her eyes. Leaning in he placed a chaste kiss on the center of her forehead allowing his lips to linger on her flesh. "Marry me Jo." He brushed the words against her temple.

Closing her eyes she nodded. "I will." She breathed out and felt his lips quirk into a smile against her skin.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"I will marry you Theodore Laurence."

With a sudden burst of excitement that he had been trying to hold onto he wrapped her tightly around the waist lifting her into the air catching her completely by surprise. The wild flowers that were in her hands were crushed between them as he twirled her around allowing her bare feet to dangle a good 24 inches off the ground.

"Teddy! Put me down right this minute!" She demanded. Her voice was stern but there was a gleam in her eye that couldn't be helped.

When he set her down he simply looked at her for a moment and watched as a fit of giggles came forth. "What is it?" He asked as her laughter began to subside.

"It is just… can you imagine Marmee's face when we tell her the news? Oh Teddy… this will be absolutely priceless!"


	2. So Close

The Road Not Taken

The Road Not Taken

_Chapter Two: So Close_

There was a general and albeit uncomfortable silence as the three guardians sat before their children. Eyes scanning the room, mainly Jo's as she waited for some sort of reaction, congratulations and surprise were at the top of her list but leave it to her parents to disappoint. The news of her upcoming nuptials should have brought about utter shock and wild squeals of joy. That is what took place when Meg announced that Mr. Brook had asked for her hand. What was so different now?

"Well isn't anyone going to say something?" She asked looking from one face to the other and finally to Laurie who seemed caught up in the silence of it all but not her.

She had held her tongue for three days at Laurie's insistence.

"_You don't want to share our engagement?" She had asked with a slight frown. The idea bothered her even if she didn't completely understand why._

"_Your sister is newly wed. Let her have her moment before you trample all over it." He had stated with a small smile._

_With a sigh she nodded. "You are right. It would be wrong of me to snatch away this time from her." She agreed with him. "Besides we should grow used to the idea of what is to come before we tell others."_

_At her statement he faltered for a moment. "Yes… how much time?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant. Now that she had agreed to be his wife he didn't want to allow too much time to lapse ere she re-think her decision. He knew that Jo could… would love him once given the time to open herself up to the possibility. He knew as steadfastly as she knew that she would never allow herself to love any man. She was a writer and writing would always be her first and only love._

_She shrugged noncommittally as they continued to walk side by side through the woods leading back to their respective homes. "I'm not sure… I would believe no more than 6 months." She suggested not noticing him halt in his tracks until she had taken several more paces. Looking over her shoulder she saw him simply standing there. "What; do you think that not enough time?"_

"_Too much; in six months time I plan to have us wed and in Europe. Tell me that you jest, Jo!" He remarked and it was only a moment before he saw the twinkle in her eyes. She was indeed jesting._

"_Oh Teddy you say you know me… in all truth how would I ever be able to hold onto a secret of this magnitude for six months? I will be lucky to keep my mouth shut for six hours. I daresay you may not be able to leave my side lest I blabber it to the whole world." She exclaimed with a grin reaching out and taking his arm good naturedly. "Oh sometimes you really are too easy." She smiled cheekily at him._

_He laughed at her joke as he tried to get his heart to start beating again. He had panicked even if it was just for a moment. Oh if she only knew just how badly he wanted this. If she only knew how she held his heart. It was a very precarious position that he put himself in. Not that he had a choice. Once he laid eyes on her he was gone. Perhaps it was the way she smiled… or the way she spoke in the same manner that she wrote. Her words completely un-inhibited by the rules of society, she was free and she had a way of making others around her feel that they could be free too._

_In truth there were many reasons why he loved her… too many to name but he would have a lifetime to experience them all._

"_One week." He stated suddenly. "We will give them exactly seven days and then we shall tell them._

_She saw the excitement in his eyes. "Do you think that's enough time?"_

"_I have wanted you as my wife since that first night we danced… danced together." He chuckled thinking back on the night… dancing indeed. They had romped around that night moving from one room to the next as if they had known one another their whole lives._

_She smiled with him. "Oh it was dancing of the best kind… to be that way again." She remarked reminiscently._

_He cocked his head to one side. "And who says it can't be that way for the rest of our lives?" He asked grabbing her hands within his own and beginning the steady romp down the forest pathway laughing the entire way._

One week only lasted for two days before Jo couldn't help herself any longer. She had been walking around the house with an unmistakable gleam in her eye and a constant smirk on her lips. It was a look of a cat that had eaten the canary and no one knew. It was the look of 'Jo Mischief' as her mother had phrased it. Even Amy could sense it. She had taken to badgering her older sister day and night as if she were 9 again and in all truth it was beginning to wear poor Jo down until on the second night, a little past one in the morning Jo was outside of her fiance's window throwing pebbles at the glass.

_It only took four of them before he was opening it up and leaning out looking disheveled and somewhat irritable. "Jo… what in heaven's name…" He began making out her black cloaked form by the light of the moon._

"_Teddy I must speak with you right away." She remarked suddenly._

"_Can it not wait until the morning?" He asked. In truth he was having a very animated dream about the woman standing below him of their wedding night and was anxious to get back to it. For nothing in his dreams would ever happen this night._

"_It is about our," She stopped looking around as if she suspected someone might be listening before continuing. "…our secret… something I must discuss with you."_

_That was all it took and he was already reaching for his robe and jumping into his slippers before scurrying down the stairs to the woman of his dreams. Many thoughts running through his head on the way down. Was she reconsidering her answer? It wouldn't matter. She had said yes to him and he would hold her to it. He would be adamant about that even if he had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the church himself. The very image brought a smile to his face… as if he could ever make her marry him if she was truly against it. _

_A moment later he was standing before her slightly out of breath. "What is it?" He asked almost afraid for her to answer._

"_I do not think I can do it."_

_And just like that his whole world fell apart. He had been so close to happiness._

"_I see." Was all he could think to say, as one of his hands went to his chest feeling the harsh thumping from within. It was an odd sensation considering he was certain that she had just broken his heart._

"_We must tell them in the morning." She stated resolutely._

_His head snapped up to look into her eyes as she stared off into the darkness of the night. "I'm sorry?" He asked._

_She began to pace as she explained herself. "I know that we agreed to wait for dear Meg's sake but in all truth Teddy… I simply cannot hold onto this secret any longer. I'm losing sleep, Marmee can see that I'm hiding something and if Amy badgers me one more time I'm sure to knock her block off her shoulders straight away! I am going to burst and I would much rather tell them with you by my side than in typical Jo fashion!" She rushed out not even seeing his growing grin of complete elation. Finally looking up at him she gave him a half smile. "It is our secret after all… it would not be fair of me to let the cat out of the bag without you there." She stated plaintively. She waited and watched him as he watched her. "Well… don't just stand there like a log… say something." She urged hitting him in the arm._

_He caught her hand before she could snatch it back and pulled her into a tight hug. It was all he could do from taking her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. If it was possible to fall more in love with her in that moment he was sure he had tenfold._

_She stood there confused by his actions as he pressed her to his chest as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. "Teddy… are you alright?" She asked when he released her seeing the confusion written all over her face._

"_We will tell them in the morning!" He stated laughing slightly._

_She stared at him for a moment expecting more of an argument from him. She cocked her head to one side. "I dare say that you meant what you promised me."_

"_And what was that?" He asked._

"_That you would let me win… the arguments… you would allow me to win. Although I shall let you concede defeat this time… please do not make a habit of this…I rather like our heated debates… we are more fun that way." She scolded him good naturedly._

_He stared at her a moment. She honestly thought that he would argue with her about something like this. Sometimes his Jo could be so daft. Hiding his smile he simply nodded sagely. "I will remember." He agreed._

So now here they were sitting in his grandfather's study with the March's waiting for a response. At this point Jo wasn't even concerned if it was an appropriate response. Anything was better than this continuous silence.

It was Robert March who spoke first. He cleared his throat that is and looked at the other four faces in the room. Finally his eyes settled on that of his wife whose hands were clamped tightly in her lap. Her knuckles were white with strain he could see. He could tell that she had reservations about this and was about to exhibit very Jo-like behavior. He reached for her hand trying to soothe her nerves and decided that he would speak first, only James was quicker. "This is news indeed. So the time has finally come when our two families shall become one." He stated looking rather reserved but there was a twinkle in his eye that brought a slight smile to Laurie's face.

As much as his grandfather scolded him for spending so much time with Margaret's girls the truth was that he had always been fond of the family. He had made arrangements some time ago to take care of them should anything ill befall Robert March. Laurie had seen the papers drawn up but he always believed that it would be he, himself that would take care of them… with Jo by his side. The very thought had him reaching for her hand almost imperceptibly lacing their fingers together.

"Jo may I speak with you outside please?" Margaret asked suddenly Before anyone could agree or disagree she was up and out the door. Jo looked to her father who simply continued to drink from his glass silently urging her to go outside. It would be best for all.

Jo refrained from asking questions which wasn't in her nature as she got up and followed her mother out leaving all three men sitting in the study desperately trying to ignore the sudden tension that was filling the room all the while Laurie looked after his bride-to-be once again getting that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. A Battle of Will

Chapter Three: A Battle of Will

**Chapter Three: A Battle of Will**

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews… it's really weird because I haven't seen Little Women in years but I sort of fell in love with Christian Bale all over again and then remembered how much I hated the way Little Women ended up so I thought what the heck?! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.**

_**Nothing could be worse than the fear that one had given up too soon, and left one unexpended effort that might have changed the world Jane Addams**_

The day was slightly cooler then it had been for the past week as the wind blew over her skirts. She followed her mother out to the front standing by the gate. She suddenly felt like a child about to be scolded for doing something wrong although she couldn't imagine what that might be. Her mother had always wanted her to get married. Of course she had never come out and said it. She had always encouraged her daughter to do what made her happy… which had always been writing but Jo was no fool. She knew in her heart that her mother truly wanted to make sure that she was well taken care of. With all her encouragement and free ideals she was still a mother… a very caring and worried mother. If nothing else Jo assumed that this would put her silent fears at ease.

"Marmee…"

"You cannot do this." Came her mother's voice.

"Do what? I am engaged."

Turning to her daughter and looking her in the eye Jo felt herself flinch at the disappointment shining in her mother's eyes. Never in all her life had there ever been disappointment like this. "You do not love him." She stated.

"Marmee he understands what I feel. I explained this to him and…" She began.

"It does not matter. You cannot marry him. You are his friend, not his wife." She remarked. "I mean really Jo have you given any thought to this at all? This is not one of your plays where you can manipulate the characters to bend to the will of Josephine March. This is real life!"

"I am not manipulating anyone. We are not walking into this blind. Teddy wants to marry me knowing full well what I feel." She defended.

"And what happens after the wedding and you two are married? Will you carry on as you have been? That is not a marriage Jo, that is a friendship and it is unfair to that young man. Jo you know how he feels about you… you cannot be so blind as to not see the way he dotes on you. Do you honestly believe that he will be satisfied with mere friendship in the months ahead? He wants a wife Jo, not a playmate."

"Teddy and I have talked this over. He understands the situation."

"That is what he says but that is not truth. You will refuse his proposal and that is that!"

"I will not!" She shot back adamantly.

"I beg your pardon."

"I will not. I am not a child that can be told whom to say yes or no to. Teddy is my friend and he wants to help me. I have stood by and allowed everyone around me to go off and do things that I have only dreamed of or die before given the chance to live. It is Amy who is leaving for Europe in a week when it should have been me. Dear Beth is gone before she ever had a chance to truly live. How is that fair? I finally have a chance to make my dreams come true and once again you would like me to abandon it."

"I know that life has been unkind to you at times but that does not give you the right to take advantage of dear Laurie just so that you may get one step ahead. Are you willing to hurt your dearest friend?" She asked more gently seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I will not hurt him." She vowed.

"You will… you may not mean to but you will. You cannot give him what he desires most Jo and you know that. In your heart you know that and to marry him be whatever he claims to know would just be unfair and cruel." She stated trying to get through to her daughter.

The tears were shining brightly in her eyes as she looked away from her mother. Reaching out she took Jo's chin in her hand and gently guided it back to her own. "I do not say these things to hurt you. I want nothing more than your happiness but not at the expense of such a dear friend and you know that is what would happen. Can you bare that? If he is as precious to you as you declare then you will stop this and you will stop it now." She advised. Kissing her cheek she walked away from her leaving her to her own thoughts.

Meanwhile…

Inside he tried to remain an active participant in the conversation but found that his eyes continued to drift to the window watching the interaction between mother and daughter. The sinking feeling only increased with each passing moment. How he wished he had opened the window before this meeting began so that he may hear what was being said.

"I think a winter wedding would be better. The cold always agrees with your Jo." He heard his Grandfather remark and felt himself agree. In all honestly he didn't care what time of the year it was. All seasons were her best seasons. He just needed to get her to the alter.

"Perhaps we should wait and see what Jo and Mrs. March have to say… their ideas may differ from our own." Mr. March tried to sound casual but Laurie could hear the doubt in his voice.

Turning his eyes on him he stared at him. "It does not matter the season. Jo March will be my wife." He stated so definitely that it made both men look at him. It was so out of character of Laurie to be so concrete and to voice his convictions so openly.

"Well of course she will be your wife. You have asked and she has accepted now all that is left is a date." Mr. Laurence stated trying to ease the tension in the room.

Mr. March simply stared at the younger man. He wasn't sure what to say. He had known Laurie for a shorter amount of time. When he had come back from the war Laurie had been off at college so all he knew was what he heard from his daughters. He had returned from school only a few months ago. He had been a comfort to Jo when Beth had passed away which Mr. March had admired but he wasn't sure the man was suited to wed his daughter. He knew that he cared for her. He was always sending letters to her while away studying and how he did dote upon her but it took more than attention to make a good husband.

Before he could voice his thoughts, the door opened and there was Mrs. March in the doorway. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Laurie. "Laurie, Jo is waiting outside for you." She stated formally.

He stared at her for a moment feeling as if somehow everything in his world had just altered and he didn't like it. Walking by her he stopped suddenly. As they stood side by side each in opposite directions he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "I know not what was said but trust me when I say… it does not matter. She will take my name. I will marry her Mrs. March."

She looked over her shoulder at him as he didn't wait for her response but walked out of the house leaving her with her own thoughts.

He found her still standing by the gate. She was facing him as she leaned against the railing. There were tale-tale signs of tear marks on her cheeks that had dried in the afternoon sun and there was a sign of defeat in her eyes that he had never seen. For the first time he cursed Margaret March for doing this to her daughter. He saw her open her mouth to speak and he could guess what her words would be. Before she could say a word he spoke first. "Marry me in a fortnight." It was a demand veiled as a request and it was the first time he had ever been able to render Josephine March completely and utterly speechless.


	4. Precious Precipice

**A/N So I know that it's been forever since I updated this story but honestly I wasn't sure that I was going to finish… I guess I simply had writer's block. Hopefully I can finish this and never have such a hiatus again! Let me know what you think.**

**The Road Not Taken**

**Chapter Four: Precious Precipice**

_**It's **__**choice**__** not **__**chance**__** that determines your **__**destiny**__**- Jean Nidetch**_

She stared at him and he stared back at her for moments on end. It was an odd feeling. This was probably the longest she had ever been silent in his presence. He almost wanted to laugh. If the situation at hand wasn't so serious he might have. Instead he settled for silence, waiting for her to respond. He wasn't sure if allowing her this time to think it over was a good or bad thing. Perhaps he should tell her all the reasons why marrying him in two weeks was the best thing for her… the best thing for the both of them. Perhaps he should point out all the ways this would make her happier than she ever dreamed… she just had to trust him, believe in him. He opened his mouth to say something and she looked up sharply catching his stare once again and he found that there were no words to be said. She knew how he felt… she knew what he was promising. She could see it in his eyes… the desperation to be with her, to make her happy, to simply do for her what no one else on this Earth ever could… to finally make her dreams come true.

She pushed herself away from the gate and came towards him. She stopped in front of him but she was looking past him into his house… right at her mother. Her eyes unblinking, she simply looked at her parents. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and she wondered for a moment if the man in front of her could hear it. Wind blowing over them, through them she felt a crooked smile come to her face. Why was it always this way? Why did her dreams always find a way to elude her? Why was she always forced to abandon the things that she wanted most in order to appease others? To follow her heart was never an option because it always meant crushing someone else's dreams. But why was it always her that had to walk away from the things that she desired most? Finally, she looked up into his eyes… dark brown orbs staring back at her as though his whole world rested upon her shoulders.

Her mother was right… she could destroy this… she could make a complete mess of one of the best things about her life. She could wreck it all by being selfish. Was it worth it? Was this whole thing worth losing their friendship? Could she truly bind herself to him for the rest of their lives knowing full well that she may never come to love him in that way? He could be giving up his future at true love to spend with her. Was that okay? Could she truly take that from him? So many questions… so many that were going unanswered and she felt them all weighing upon her slender shoulders. It had all seemed so simple three days ago. He had made her believe that together they were capable of making her dreams come true and now, three days later, here in this moment she found that this was so much more complicated than she ever could have imagined. "What if…" She began but he shook his head.

"Don't! Please Jo… don't." His voice was soft. "I know the risks… I'm not as naïve as all that." He saw her furrow her brow at his statement and before he could stop himself he reached out and took her fingers within his own hands. She looked down for a moment his hands so much bigger… so much stronger than she remembered. "I'm not that young boy just running around behind Jo March not able to see my hand in front of my face… I know what I'm doing. I may not be a man of the world yet but a man I am. I can make the decisions that will govern my life all on my own… and I can take care of you. I can take care of us."

She could hear the need in his voice; the need for her to believe in him and his words. The need for her to see the man that he had become instead of just the boy she had grown up with him. "Teddy…" She sighed.

"I know that your feelings may not change… but I will stand by you. Let me give this to you… let me do this." He replied softly. Reaching out he pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes trying to fight her own tears; trying to come to terms with the decision that she was about to make. She felt like she was on the precipice of the greatest moment in her life, one wrong step and she would fall… she just wasn't sure if there would be anyone there to catch her. Any choice that she made was bound to cost her something and the very idea of what she would lose… it hurt so deeply. Deeper than anything she had ever known. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?" The words were soft and filled with a sadness he had never heard.

"For following your dreams; no forgiveness should be needed." He answered.

Bowing her head she let it rest on his chest feeling the tears slip onto her cheeks. Reaching around her he encircled her in his arms and allowed her to cry for the second time since they had ever met. His chin resting lightly atop her head he breathed in her scent. He hated this… he hated that it should be this way. This should be a time for celebration and joy. Instead it was another moment that Jo would look back upon with sadness and disappointment. It seemed that her entire life was becoming one long string of regretful events. No matter what it seemed her dreams and hopes always came at a price that was almost always too much to pay.

That stopped right here… right now. He would make her happy… whatever the price… he would make sure that Jo March got everything that she ever wanted no matter what it cost him. "I promise." He whispered into her hair not sure if she could hear him but meaning the words with everything that he had.

She gripped the lapels of his jacket as she moved closer to him needing to feel something solid beneath her. Her body felt so heavy… she felt as though she had taken that step… and now all that was left to do was fall and hoped that he was strong enough to catch her.

So she fell…


	5. Wifely Duties

**A/N Thanks so much for the replies on this story you guys. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**The Road Not Taken**

_**Chapter Five: Wifely Duties**_

"We will be married in a fortnight!" Laurie exclaimed as though it were the most joyous words that could ever be uttered. They were met with silence. Jo's eyes landed on her mother.

The lack of emotion on her mother's face had been almost too much and she opened her mouth to take back the words that had been spoken so callously. But then he had reached out, taken her hand and squeezed the digits slightly. It had been done so naturally that it made her look down surprised at their hands. Her smaller one tucked within his larger one, almost as if it were the perfect fit. The warmness of his skin wrapping around her like a glove made her look up at him. His body was like a shield against anything out to harm her… to harm them. It was strange. She had always played the role of protector... leader. This was all new for her and yet surprisingly comforting. She had never known this side to her boy… but perhaps that was because this wasn't her boy but the man that he had spoken of; this was the man that he had become.

"We will be wed in a fortnight and I trust that you all will be there to celebrate the union." His smile was wide and intense. His eyes flickered briefly to Mrs. March before moving over the other faces in the room.

His grandfather was the first to congratulate them. His eyes were bright but no less intense. He knew that there were reservations but he dared not voice them. This was his grandson's moment and he would allow him to stand tall and be the man that he had only hoped he would become. If this be his path, then so be it. He would not deny him this. For truth he could not deny him anything. "Congratulations my boy," he reached out and shook his hand, making sure to grasp it firmly so that he could convey just how proud he was of him. His eyes twinkled as he turned his attentions to Jo. "And you… dear Josephine… I shall be happy to call you my granddaughter." He smiled leaning in and placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek. "Family supports family." He whispered encouragingly into her ear before pulling back and giving her the comforting smile that she lacked from her mother.

"Thank you." She stated softly.

She turned her eyes once again on her parents. Her father had taken a stand and came to them. He shook Laurie's hand as his Grandfather had done before turning his eyes on his daughter. He met her with such an odd expression that she didn't know how to interpret it but was sure that she would hear about it later. "Father…" She uttered the word before being pulled into his arms warmly.

"My dear Jo…" He remarked. "If you are sure…" he whispered just loud enough for her ears only before pulling back to look into her eyes that seemed so much more grown-up then a few moments ago. His hands still grasped her forearms and for a moment he simply stared at the girl before him who wasn't so young anymore… perhaps she had grown up too fast. If that were the case than he had no one to blame but himself for she had only done what had been expected of her while he was at war. He saw her nod as though answering his silent question.

Taking a step back he looked over at his wife. "Come congratulate your daughter Mrs. March." He remarked offering his hand for her to take.

There was a tense moment before she stood grasping her husband's fingers. Wrapping them tightly in her own, as though needing the strength to restrain from saying anything to sour the moment, she stared into her daughter's eyes not offering acceptance or denial. "It seems that our Jo, has her mind set." She turned her eyes on Laurie and watched him stand just a little taller beside her daughter as though asserting himself to be Jo's protector if that is what was needed. "Just tell us where and what time and we shall be there." She stated. There was no joy, no encouragement… absolutely nothing.

And that was how it remained as the days went by. Mrs. March offered nothing but silence on the subject which spoke volumes of her displeasure. She went about her daily routine not offering a bit of emotion toward the pending nuptials. Even when the announcement appeared in the local paper the following day she simply sighed. It was almost enough to drive Jo mad which is what she suspected her mother of trying to do. Her own mother was trying to wear her down with silence and apathy. Then there was Meg who although seemed happy for her kept reminding her how two weeks was not nearly enough time to get all their affairs in order. She kept asking her questions that she had no answers to and it was making her more and more irritable. She didn't have a dress… she had no idea where to get one… and she didn't know what to do with her hair… or who was coming… or even when they were leaving for London! Was it the same night of the wedding… the next morning.

And in the midst of one of the worst arguments that she and Meg had ever had, there was a knock at the door. A moment later Amy came running into the kitchen, "Jo! Jo… there is someone here that says they have a package for you!" Furrowing her brow she made her way to the door and looked at the neatly wrapped bag in the man's arms.

"You Jo March?" The postman asked gruffly. The heat from the sun beating down upon him only added to his irritation.

She nodded, her eyes still on the large parcel in his hands. "I am… but I don't…"

Before she could finish her sentence he had transferred the package to her and tipped his hat. "Here you go!" And then he turned on his heel and was gone.

"Do hurry and open it Jo! Please!" Amy practically squealed with excitement.

Bringing the parcel into the house, she unwrapped it and almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a new dress…a shiny silver Victorian style garment. Complete with a bodice and lace. It filled out and expanded at the bottom covered in spiraled lace at the edges. It was absolutely beautiful and probably the most expensive thing she had ever seen. "What in heaven's name…" Jo began when Meg reached in and pulled the note from inside. Reading the front the older woman smiled.

"It's from Laurie."

"Read it aloud Jo!" Amy smiled already reaching for the matching veil.

Unfolding the note she sighed letting her eyes scan the words prior to speaking. Once she was safe that there was nothing too sentimental contained she sighed. "For the bride-to be… I shan't have you worrying of scorch marks on our day my girl! I hope you favor the color for I believe that it favors you. Your boy, Teddy."

"It's so soft… it's the most beautiful thing you've ever owned Jo." Amy needlessly pointed out letting her fingers run over the front of the dress as she placed the veil atop her head. "The waist is awfully narrow… I am not sure that it will fit you!"

Jo scowled at her sister snatching the veil from atop her head and placing it back in with the dress. "This is all too much! I cannot… I mean this is unseemly!" She stated not able to find any other word for it.

"Whatever do you mean? He is to be your husband…"

"He is… Laurie." She mumbled softly. "And this is not what I agreed to. I mean we are friends… not… lovers."

"Oh Jo, do stop with this foolishness. **Laurie**, is going to be your husband and it is time that you face that and all that it means. You cannot romp around like a school girl or one of those characters in your books that are too afraid to grow up! You will be man and wife, and have your own house to keep and your own man to look after!" Meg gently scolded grabbing the dress and placing it in Jo's arms.

Jo stared at her for a moment before looking down at the garment as though she hadn't a clue what to do with it. "A wife indeed…"

Later that evening…

She was holed up in the garret needing a moment to escape the curious eyes of those around her. Meg had insisted that she try the dress on to make sure that it would fit and Amy had blabbed about the dress to her parents as soon as they had come through the door. As usual her mother said nothing and her father simply smiled at the fabric seemingly uncomfortable with the expensive dress.

Giving her sister a lame excuse about waiting to try it on until after her chores were completed; she retreated to the safety of the garret needing a moment to process the events that were taking place. Everything was happening so quickly. She, Josephine March, would be wed and on her way to London in a week! There were people in the streets congratulating her, giving her unheeded advice on how she must now act like the lady as that is what she would be and what Laurie would need. She wasn't even sure what that meant. She wasn't even sure what Laurie truly expected! Did he expect her to perform 'wifely' duties? How far were they to go with this marriage? Why hadn't she asked these questions before?! What was wrong with her? What had she been thinking?

The slight tapping at the window brought her out of her slight panic. Looking up she felt her apprehension rise within her seeing Laurie knocking at the window desperately waiting for her to open it. She stood, stared, and then took a seat again. She saw the confusion cross his features in the fading sunlight and found herself standing again. Crossing the room she unlatched it and allowed him access. He tumbled inside ungraciously.

"You know Jo, for a moment I thought you were going to leave your boy out there on the ledge." He remarked brushing himself off as he stood up. She met him with silence and an unwavering stare. "What… do I have dirt on my nose?" He asked with a grin. Still she remained silent but her eyes were unmoving. "Are you giving me the silent treatment? Oh what have I done now that should upset you so?" He gave the words such a dramatic flourish as he was certain that would crack her but still he was only met with silence and a slight reddening of her cheeks. Cocking his head to one side he bit back the smile that wanted to appear at her ruffled state. Obviously she was upset about something and it was so unlike her not to speak her mind… well unless she was toying with him. That was the obvious conclusion he thought. So he approached it as a game. Tapping his chin lightly with his index finger he stared her down beginning to slowly circle her. "This is serious indeed! Whatever could this be about?" He asked. "Is it the dress? Do you hate it that much?" The idea struck a chord in him. What if it truly was the dress?! He had never picked out something for a girl… for a woman. Had she truly been insulted? "I know it is not the normal wear for American weddings but when I saw it in the shop yesterday I instantly thought of you! I know that it is rather formal… and there is quite a bit of lace and truly I asked if they could alter it slightly but it is such short notice and…" he was babbling and in all truth could not stop himself. This silence was unnerving him and putting him off. Before he knew it she had reached out and placed her hands on his forearms stopping his circular pacing.

"Do stop it! If you continue on this way I shall surely lose the contents of my stomach!" There was a slight twinkle in her eye but there was also apprehension…he could see it clear as day. "The dress is absolutely beautiful! I am almost afraid to breathe in its presence less I cause it harm." She joked. "It is by far the nicest piece of clothing that I shall ever own and I am almost vexed with you for giving it to me. Something so nice for such a tomboy as myself… it's almost cruel you know?" She smirked but it never quite reached her eyes.

"Then what is it?" He asked softly.

She stared at him as though trying to choose her words carefully. "Teddy… please know that I do appreciate all that you have done and are so willing to do for me. But after you hear what I have to say my boy I am not sure that you will still feel the same." Her voice was so serious that he found himself listening intently. "I will marry you as we have agreed. I will keep house for you, as best as I can. Meals will always be prepared to the best of my ability as you know I am no chef!" She pointed out. "I will make sure that you have clean linen, and pressed shirts. Your house will always be tidy…" Her sentence trailed off and he saw her look away from him her cheeks once again beginning to turn that bright shade of red. "But as your wife that is as much as I can offer." The words were rushed out in a breath and he watched her for a moment. She was determined not to look at him and he could see the defiant lift of her chin as well as the redness in her cheeks.

For a moment they simply stood there. She was waiting on his response and he was trying to decipher what she meant. Finally when he realized that she would offer no further explanation he shrugged slightly. "What more could I ask of you?"

She looked up at him sharply. She stared at him for a moment trying to see if he were toying wit her. The confusion on his face however was too much and simply too real to be a joke and before she knew it she was smiling… and then chuckling and before she could contain herself she was laughing. It was the first real laugh that she had in over a week and it felt absolutely wonderful. "Oh Teddy… you are… you are so…!" She remarked grabbing her sides as she leaned against the wall. It seemed that without even trying he had managed to ease her fears. If he did not know what she was referring to then the very thought must not have even crossed his mind!

"Jo… I must admit you have your boy by the ropes. I am not sure what has gotten you so worked up but…"

Doing her best to regain her composure she came to him and grabbed his hands within her own and shook her head. "My good fellow… It is… it is of no importance at the moment." Squeezing his hands slightly she smiled.

He stared at her not sure if he wanted to let it go but realized that he would not gain access to whatever her mind had conjured up. "So the dress… it is alright?" He asked truly interested in her response.

"It is absolutely marvelous my boy! Amy has already made me promise to pass it on to her when the time comes for her to marry! I daresay that she will do it far better justice than I ever will!" She smiled flopping down on the old worn sofa.

He stared at her for a moment. 'His girl' really had no idea just how beautiful she really was! Coming and flopping down beside her he took her hand in his as though it were the most natural thing in the world and in many ways it was… and it wasn't. A week ago he would have taken her hand and she wouldn't have thought twice about it… but now… there was a slight flush in her cheeks which forced her to look away from him. Reaching out with the other hand he brushed a stray wild tendril behind her ear. "Oh I am positive there will be justice indeed…" Looking over at her through the corner of his eye he smirked… "besides the truly best part will be getting you out of it!"

Her head swung around and stared at him in shock before seeing the laughter on his face. Without hesitation she reached out and smacked him with the throw pillow square in the face. "You are a crude boy Theodore Laurence!" She slightly raged even with a smile on her face and his hard chuckle could be heard albeit smothered in the fabric of the cushions as Jo continued to throttle him with anything that she could find.


End file.
